


everything has changed, now it's only you that matters

by harukatenoh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, canonverse, floating somewhere in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatenoh/pseuds/harukatenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is a new person, in a world of new experiences. With Poe's help, he learns about one of the more pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything has changed, now it's only you that matters

They’re sitting on a balcony, looking out over the forests of D’qar. The light of twilight blurs the view, turning the horizons eerie and captivating. He’s never noticed things like this before, but he’s been noticing a lot of new things lately.

The most prominent thing being how close the person next to him is.

Finn has never been so aware of anybody’s presence near him. Used to combat and reconnaissance, his instincts are fine tuned, trained to be wary of any foreign presence, lest it be an enemy.

Of course, Poe Dameron is no enemy. Not any more.

Finn spares a glance towards Poe, who is still looking into the distance. Sitting on the edge of the balcony, their shoulders are brushing, legs a bare few centimetres apart. It isn’t just close, it’s _intimate_ , and Finn looks away, breath catching in his throat. A hand wraps around his arm, grounding his whirling thoughts.

“Hey, you ok?” Poe asks, the question somehow the perfect mix of concerned and lighthearted. Finn nods, mouth dry, and gives Poe a smile. Poe returns the smile, but his eyes don’t leave Finn, the setting sun in the distance forgotten.

Finn feels his heartbeat speed up and he raises his hand. To do what with, he isn’t exactly sure, but it doesn’t matter anyway because Poe reaches out a hand too, grabbing Finn’s hand in midair.

Finn stares at their hands with wide eyes, before his surprised gaze turns to Poe. It’s the first time he’s seen Poe look so uncertain.

Finn takes a deep breath and the initiative. He nods at Poe, smiling, and shuffles closer.

Their legs are most definitely touching by now. Poe is smiling as well, initial hesitation gone, and he moves their clasped hands down to rest where their legs meet.

Poe smiles again, gentler this time, and leans towards Finn.

Finn pulls back.

Poe pulls back as well, immediately releasing Finn’s hand. A shiver runs through Finn at the loss of Poe’s warm grip, and he stutters out a protest.

Poe is halfway through his apology when Finn cuts him off. “Wait! Wait.”

Poe stops talking, shutting his mouth and giving Finn a questioning look. Finn swallows hard.

“Sorry. It’s ok, really. It’s just… I’ve been doing a lot of new things lately. And this,” he murmurs, gesturing between Poe and himself, “is also very new.” He trails off, meeting Poe’s gaze again.

Poe nods, understanding. Finn offers his hand again, and Poe takes it with a smile.

“We can take it slowly,” Poe murmurs back, intertwining his fingers with Finn’s. Finn nods again, smiling nervously as Poe leans forward.

Poe reaches up his other hand, bringing it up to Finn’s face and cupping the side of Finn’s face. Finn inhales sharply.

“Tilt your head a little,” Poe whispers, Finn complying with a quick nod. He can feel the warmth of Poe’s hands, one against his face and one in his own hand, contrasting to the chill of dusk. Poe smells faintly of fuel and dust, but Finn doesn’t mind, caught up in how _close_ Poe is.

He gets closer, and then they’re kissing.

Finn closes his eyes, and forgets to breathe. He can feel Poe’s touch almost like it’s electrifying, Poe’s nose brushing against his face, his hand pulling Finn in with a gentle insistence, and his mouth on Finn’s.

Poe pulls back all too quickly, breathing hard. There’s a flush to his cheeks as he smiles at Finn, thrilled. Finn mirrors his smile, breathless.

He leans forward, trying to catch his breath again, forgetting he’s sitting on a ledge. He leans a little too far, the ground rushing into clarity as quickly as there’s an arm around his waist, pulling him back.

“Woah there, careful.” Poe breathes, grip steady around Finn. Finn laughs sheepishly, shuffling backwards on the ledge.

“Maybe this isn’t the best spot for a date.” Finn jokes, the word date rolling off his tongue smoothly. Poe nods in agreement with a smile, then standing up and stretching out his legs.

He offers a hand to Finn, and says “Well then, shall we relocate?”

Finn takes it with a smile, letting Poe help pull him up. He shivers slightly in the cool dusk air, now robbed of the warmth of sitting so close to Poe. Poe, noticing this with a raised eyebrow, slings the jacket he’s wearing around Finn’s shoulders. Finn instantly pulls it tighter around him, shooting Poe a grateful look.

“That’s the second one.” Poe informs Finn, who laughs. Poe just puts an arm around Finn with a satisfied expression, and together, they walk inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't even seen tfa. #poeisgay #finnisbi
> 
> work title is from wild heart by the bleachers


End file.
